Fan written Glee episode!
by TheOceanIsland
Summary: What the title says! It's a whole new view on the Glee series but with my own characters (including Noah Puckerman since I Rp him on the forum)
1. Introduction : Revelations

**AN:** I do not own Glee. Obviously or else it would be super different.

I do own my characters I invented myself. (yay)

It's for this forum. forum/Glee-RP/112115/

May I introduce you my OCs :)

** topic/112115/78895411/1/#7/WHO-IS-WHO-YO  
**

**(remember to remove spaces. If you have copied the link you have to remove the _%20 )_**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

**GLEE FAN WRITTEN EPISODE**

No sound in the hallways of the William McKinley Highschool was very rare. Although they weren't as quiet if you knew it well. Everywhere could be a Cheerio leering at you for information or to later report that to the high and mighty Sue Sylvester. Or perhaps some Gleeks waiting to jump out in a random song. It was annoying from time to time from both sides but hey,it had it charm. It's what made McKinley McKinley. Of course it also had its stereotype bullying and jocks. Cheerleaders,geeks,gothics,gays,name it label it but it was a melting pot. In comparison to Dalton it was a public school and well..things sure were different if you compared them to the fancy all-boy school.

The history slash French teacher made her way to the classroom that was still open after school. But better known as the detention class. Amanda Bethany Cooper was a pretty thing,teachers and students knew that. She herself wasn't so fond of her looks and she mostly ignored any romantic advances made on her. In the classroom she was known for her severe look as she wore her glasses and yelling at you if you were really 'out of line' as she put it. It was a pity that no one really payed attention during French or history. Of course there were a few but not as many as she expected.

Amanda took the little board with a paper clipped on it. It was the list of everyone staying after school due to 'bad behaviour' or worse. "Quinten Lepido and Aïsha Leerman,that doesn't surprise me."she said as she checked off the names and a few others until she reached another name popped up underneath. That name was familiar..wait it was,"Esteban Jr. Orville Santaniello! What are you doing in detention,you graduated a year ago?"she said pleasantly surprised by his presence. The 19-year-old ex WMHS student rose from his seat as he adjust his beach clothes he wore to make advertisement for his father's clothes company. He was known as a model ever since he was 11,growing out to be one of the most known faces of his father's fashion. Santaniello Casual & Beachwear.

" ,it's a pleasure to see you as well."he smiled as he approached her,"And I've come here...because I heard you needed some help."he explained receiving a frown and confused expression from the french teacher,"Hm? Help for wh-..Oh..ehm.."she said suddenly realizing for what it was. Amanda bit her lip and looked up,"We'll discuss this later,Esteban. I mean I have to watch the detention cla-"she told him but got shut up as he rose his hand,"Alright,we shall meet tomorrow. Same room as always?"he asked raising his eyebrows. Amanda nodded and watched him leave the classroom.

"Ooh..I bet your panties are drench-"Aïsha smirked but received a stern look from ,"Shut it,Aïsha. You already work yourself way too much in this class. I'd better behave if I were you."she warned the 17-year-old. "Ugh,whatever."she shrugged,not really caring about 's opinion anyway.

"Now,take something useful to keep yourselves busy. Or do you want me to teach you all some history or French perhaps?"Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow,sitting behind her desk.

She got a silence as an answer and some rustling as they took a book or whatever they needed to keep busy. The teacher smiled satisfied and took a pack of tests to correct.

**...GLEE**

The sound of football players running into each other is clattering and some loud groaning. The grass gets messed up by the heavy feet of the jocks. The smaller ones falling down as they get tackled by the captain. He receives a few cheers and high fives when he passes his friends and teammates. Getting on the fresh recruits was just a little habit for them. Especially since Quinten Lepido turned captain from the William McKinley Titans. The Latino sure shared the height of a titan. To be exact he was 6'2 and quite an eyecatcher.

Second on the ladder was Damian Valentine. A heart of a sweet cuddle bear but the brain of the size of a cherry pit. He was known to be a follower of his best friend Quinten but it wasn't like that. It was a little bit more complicated than the rumours and assumptions.

The coach approached and told them to hit the showers and better be ready to do their best at the game. The football players spread and took off their helmets. Few complaining or just bragging about something. Others messing around with each other,which left Quinten and Damian.

Quinten jogged towards his best friend and nudged him,"Hey,man. You look bad,you've been lacking attention on the field too. Got yourself in trouble again?"he asked as his eyebrows rose. The Latino was often concerned about his friend and he hoped he would be able to get with him through graduation.

Damian shrugged,"Nothing special,Q."he said although his expression said something totally different. You could tell he was lying."I mean...I don't know what to do."he told Quinten,sounding insecure.

Before he could reply there was another voice coming into their conversation,a rather slender figure in comparison to the bulky football guys. "Damian,hey."Gregory said with a small smile and his usual red blush covering his cheeks.

Quinten rolled his eyes as he saw the Asian,"Okay,see ya dude. Don't wanna get the gay on me,right?"he laughed and made his way to the locker rooms without looking back.

Damian saw his boyfriend look down as Quinten brought the topic of being gay on. He was rather insecure about that but was about to tell his parents and friends. Gregory Mattheus Mallory-Xiu (quite the mouthful) was a fragile figure and a very kind guy. He was the same age as Damian and currently dating the Quarterback's wingman. Although nobody really know,that's what he thought.

The tall football player looked around cautiously to see if anyone could see them. When no one was spotted he leaned down and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Gregory gently replied the kiss but pulled back after he realized they were doing this on the football field,"N-no..I..I just wanted to say that y-you played well."he blushed as red as a polished tomato. His boyfriend took his hand and walked away from the football field,"Thanks,Greg."he said with a smile,"So,how are things at Dalton?"he asked

Gregory smiled as he unconsciously adjust his uniform a bit,"Oh ehm..g-good. Everything's fine. I'm getting used to my dorm and..well the teachers and everything."he said still nervous to get caught. Damian sighed as he noticed he was so tensed up and let go of his hand,"Alright,well..I guess I'll see you friday then? For the game?" Gregory smiled a little broader in response,he liked seeing Damian play,"Y-yes,of course. I'll be there."he replied. The taller guy waved before jogging off to the locker rooms,feeling happy he had seen him. And the same went for Gregory who's cheeks could match a tomato market.

**...GLEE**

The soft playing of a guitar sounded through the hallway coming out one specific classroom. If you would enter you would see with the acoustic guitar on her lap. A steady but soft rhythm of chords could be heard. Repeating G, D Asus2 and again a D.

Amanda thought of her little 5 year old Sheva. Amanda was 26 and had given birth to her when she was in her last year college. It wasn't really planned to have kids this soon. Did she regret it? In the beginning she did. Now,she just hoped to find someone who would support her in this parenting. Sheva was at age to ask about her father and wanting a brother or sister. She always had difficulties to explain her so she didn't tell her and made up that her daddy is far away. Truth was that she had gotten drunk on a party after a serious break up from 3 years and needed comfort. She knew half who the father was of Sheva but not entirely sure. She had seen him on campus a few times but never really got his family name. The teacher closed her eyes and tried to imagine having a complete family...

**_It won't be like this for long - Darius Rucker_**

Amanda strummed her first set of chords again and hummed with the intro. As she reached the end of the intro chords she began to sing along.

_He didnt have to wake up_  
_He'd been up all nite_  
_Lay'n there in bed listen'n_  
_To his new born baby cry_  
_He makes a pot of coffee_  
_He splashes water on his face_  
_His wife gives him a kiss and says_  
_It gonna be OK_

She had her eyes still closed,not noticing as someone entered the room. The teacher kept playing and saw or imagined Sheva's father taking responsibility or at least someone.. Someone to stand beside her to help her raise her little girl. Both sharing the goal to make her happy.

_It wont be like this for long_  
_One day soon we'll look back laugh'n_  
_At the week we brought her home_  
_This phase is gonna fly by_  
_So baby just hold on_  
_It wont be like this for long_

Amanda put more emotions in the chorus. She had played this song a lot when Sheva was born. In the first years.. She had heard this song the first time on a concert. Even before Sheva and college.

_Four years later bout four thirty_  
_She's crawling in there bed_  
_And when he drops her off at preschool_  
_She's clinging to his leg_  
_The teacher peels her off of him_  
_He says what can I do_  
_She says now dont you worry_  
_This will only last a week or two_

Sheva often did that now. Crawling out of her little bed and walking towards Amanda's bed. She didn't mind though. Her little girl snuggling close to her and safe in her embrace as she slept. Her beautiful long brown wavy locks. Sheva's skin lightly paler than her own sun-kissed skin. She could remember the first time she dropped her off at preschool. She was crying so much and didn't want to let go. It had taken her 20 minutes to convince her she was going to come back for her and not leaving her here forever. That's when she had bought her a rainbow pony. Ever since she dragged the teddy pony along everywhere they went. . How Amanda wished she had someone to share this with her.

_It wont be like this for long_  
_One day soon we'll drop her off_  
_And she wont even know your gone_  
_This phase is gonna fly by_  
_If you can just hold on_  
_It wont be like this for long_

_One day soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times you'll think she hates him  
Then he'll walk her down the isle  
And he'll raise her vale  
But right now she up and cry'n  
And the truth is that he dont mind  
As he kisses her good night  
And she says her prayers_

Amanda didn't want to imagine her little girl as a teenager just yet but she could tell she would have success and grow out to be a beautiful and smart woman. Although she hoped that but she was just so sweet. And full of imagination and fantasy. Especially with her ponies and fairytales about princes and princesses. She had taken her daughter to the manege near Carmel a few times and her eyes had this glint after visiting. Her little girl seemed to love horses as much or even more than her mother

_He lays down there beside her_  
_Till her eyes are finally closed_  
_And just watch'n her it breaks his heart_  
_Cause he already knows_  
_It wont be like this for long_  
_One day soon that little girl is gonna be_  
_All grown up and gone_  
_Yeah this phase is gonna fly by_  
_He's try'n to hold on_  
_It wont be like this for long_  
_It wont be like this for long_

Amanda wiped a tear away as she finished the song and put the guitar aside. She wanted to stand up but got surprised as she felt two arms around her,"Wh- what?"she yelped confused and surprised.

"It's about Sheva,isn't it?"the one asked as he tightened his grip a bit around her.

Amanda sighed as she recognized him,"Yes,it is..and about her dad."

**...GLEE**

A tall redhead made her way to her locker as she passed the auditorium of the show choir group from her school or better known as Vocal Adrenaline. She sighed as she opened it and she was met by a mirror,seeing her bruises and her cut across her lip. Aya Caitlyn Lembrandt was a girl who had a lot of sorrows. The girl had to make sure she had food,clothes and a roof above her head for 3 people. And she was only 16. In Carmel High she was known as a girl who was harsh and pushed everyone off who only dared to come closer. People also took a note she had a firm and hurtful left hand if it connected with your face. She was a kickboxer after all.

Her only good friend was Alice but the horsegirl didn't know anything about things at home from Caitlyn. She did know her real name was Aya but she preferred to be called by her middle name instead. The reason was still unknown though. The blonde walked towards her friend and put a hand on her shoulder,"Hey,Caty. Whoa..got a rough night?"she asked,knowing she was part of a club that boxed. Alice didn't know it was illegal either.

Caitlyn turned around as she tried to conceal the bruises,"Hey,Alice. Ehm..yeah,sort of. Had a good opponent with an amazing right hook."she said with a small smile.

Alice lightly chuckled,"I can see that. So you still on for coming to the manege after school? We can go picnicking in the fields if you want."

Caitlyn sighed,"I will try okay? And don't you have a VA rehearsal?"she asked

Alice bit her lip,"I'm going to skip it.."she said still unsure about it.

A frown spread across the redhead's face,"Alice,...don't you think that's ehm..risky? Knowing VA is quite ehm..heavy?"

Alice nodded,"I know,I know."she said and quickly hugged her friend,"Sorry,Caty I gotta run. I don't want to be late for biology."she said and ran off with her forever lasting kind smile on her face.

Caitlyn waved her and got her books to go to her own class. She couldn't come to the picnic or she'll get trouble home. Her dad won't be pleased or her mother. She hadn't come home for a week already. It's not that her parents cared but they wanted to see results of her school. That's the only thing that mattered. They wanted to know if Caitlyn was able to get a scholarship or she would be disowned by her parents officially. With a mind full of worries she made her way to English class.

**...GLEE**

At lunch the cafeteria is crowded with hungry teenagers looking for a place to sit or to buy food. Bianca Lawson sat with a few friends at their usual table. Far away from the Cheerios and the jocks. Bianca wasn't the girl who had it for stereotypes or the 'popular' groupies. She found those series and movies about those typical highschool scenarios pure bullsh*t. Her hair was raven black and she had several tattoos. A tattoo of a white lynx and black and red roses. Several tribals and also stretchers in her ears. A piercing to match on her nose and one around her bottom lip,sometimes.

"Anyone an idea for Glee club? I mean the assignment was ehm..revelation or something,right?"she asked with a frown as she poked her salad with a white plastic fork.

"I don't know. We had to sing about something we eh..compare to ourself and bring up memories?"Aïsha replied with a shrug,"I bet is going to whoop my ass anyway. She always does."

Meanwhile a tall jock approaches them and sits down beside Aïsha,wrapping an arm around her,"Hi there."he said and kissed her on her lips. They received an eye roll from Bianca and Thobias.

Aïsha smirked at her boyfriend and put her hand on his knee,"Hello to you too."she said and then looked back at her friends. "We were talking about Glee club. Have you gotten anything yet,Q?"she asked.

Quinten shook his head and kissed her on her cheek,"Nope,haven't gotten the time,remember? I have a game upcoming week."he said

Bianca and Thobias sighed,those two were so weird. They weren't really a couple but not friends either. So..that would make them friends with benefits? Thobias tried not to pay too much attention to them and stood up as Bianca followed him.

The black haired girl spoke up,"I'm thinking of taking the song lullaby from Nickelback."she said,thinking about her grandmother who raised her.

Thobias gave her a smile,"Yeah,you've got a good voice for Nickelback. Everytime I try to sing like that guy I can't speak for an hour or so."he said with a small laugh.

Bianca replied,"What song are you going to sing?"she asked. Thobias smirked,"You'll see."he said deciding to keep it a surprise.

**...GLEE**

Quinten gave the sheet music to the band and grabbed an electric guitar. He flashed a smirk at Aïsha who was sitting at the back. The girl rolled her eyes playfully. She didn't know that he had a song today. What had he to reveal? That he had muscles _and _brains? Or that he actually was in love with someone and didn't dare to approach. Oh,a lot of possibilities crossed her mind right now.

A loud electric strum was performed by the tall Latino,he began,his eyes locked on Aïsha. Everyone in the room worried about what he was about to sing.

**_Quinten Lepido's song_**

_i want to take you home_  
_i want to feel what i cant see_  
_i love the way you look when you're on top of me_  
_in the back of my truck_  
_sweat drippin' and i cant breathe_  
_you always build me up and then you take me down_

's eyes widened as he sang quite the explicit song. Everyone looked at each other except for Aïsha who laughed and kept her eyes on her boyfriend. This was definitely about that one time when it all began. Thobias gulped and whispered to Bianca,"Is this about a-.."

_its just a one night stand  
i like it when you want it again  
you know i like you cause you're crazy  
i love the way you tease me (right or wrong)  
its just a one night stand  
i cant get you out of my head  
you know im feeling kinda sleazy  
you make it seem so easy (right or wrong)_

i like your black tattoo  
i think this angels got a broken halo  
i love the way you smile when you look back at me  
i'm gonna lose control  
nobody's thinkin' about tomorrow  
you always build me up and then you take me down

its just a one night stand  
i like it when you want it again  
you know i like you cause you're crazy  
i love the way you tease me (right or wrong)  
its just a one night stand  
i cant get you out of my head  
you know im feeling kinda sleazy  
you make it seem so easy (right or wrong)

_You're just a one night stand!_

Aïsha sarcastically applauded but hid that she was kind of hurt of course,"Very...nice,babe."she said with a fake smirk. definitely didn't share that thought. She hadn't given this as an opportunity to sing about..their sex lives. "Ahem."she said as she cleared her throat,"Very ehm...well."she said trying to search her words,"This wasn't really what I expected when I told you about _revelations."_The French teacher spoke up.

Quinten took a seat next to Aïsha and proudly wrapped an arm around her. "Well,it maybe is a revelation that some of the guys here should do something about it!"he laughed. narrowed her eyes at him,"Get out of my classroom,Lepido."she said annoyed. The Latino rolled his eyes and shrugged as he stood up from his seat and made his way out.

"Well,let's hope there are at least a few people who got the message."Amanda sighed,"Ehm..let's see."she spoke up as she looked over her students to pick one out. "Thobias? Would you mind?"she asked although it wasn't really a question.

Thobias nodded and took his guitar,"Nah,not at all. Let's get this going."he said and walked up front.

**Thobias' song**

_I don't know why_  
_You think that you could hold me_  
_When you couldn't get by by yourself_  
_And I don't know who_  
_Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream_  
_Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends_  
_While I came up with that line and I'm sure_  
_That it's for the best_  
_If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

_'Cause you may not believe_  
_That baby, I'm relieved_  
_When you said goodbye, my whole world shines_

_Hey hey hey_  
_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_  
_If we're drinking, then I'm buying_  
_And I know there's no denying_  
_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_  
_And even if it started raining_  
_You won't hear this boy complaining_  
_'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_  
_It's a beautiful day_

_It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line_  
_'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool_  
_Now I'm alright_  
_Might've had me caged before, but not tonight_

_'Cause you may not believe_

_That baby, I'm relieved_  
_This fire inside, it burns too bright_  
_I don't want to say "so long", I just want to say "goodbye"_

Aïsha jumped off her chair and dragged Damian along with her to the center where Thobias stood. She began to improvise a choreography. Damian frowned but then tried to catch up and eventually danced along and laughed. Bianca chuckled and got up from her seat as well and stood back to back with Thobias and sang along loudly.

_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_  
_If we're drinking, then I'm buying_  
_And I know there's no denying_  
_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_  
_And even if it started raining_  
_You won't hear this boy complaining_  
_'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away_

_'Cause if you ever think I'll take up_  
_My time with thinking of our break-up_  
_Then, you've got another thing coming your way_  
_'Cause it's a beautiful day_  
_Beautiful day_  
_Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away_  
_It's a beautiful day_

Amanda clapped enthusiastic and pointed at Thobias,"Now _that_ is what I meant with a revelation!"she said with a broad smile. Everyone cheered on each other and another song began to play as Bianca took the her music sheet and handed it to the band. The New Directions took their seats again and awaited Bianca's song but that had to wait a while apparently. Esteban appeared in the classroom and smiled,"Hi,guys."

Damian's eyes widened,"Oh my God..aren't you.. from Santaniello Beachwear and stuff?!"

Aïsha frowned as he reacted that way but then thought it probably matched with the gay stereotype profile of a homosexual?

Esteban waved it off,"Ehm..well yeah."he said but tried to get a normal conversation going,"I came here to au-"

"You've been to LA,right? How was it there?"Bianca asked excited as she recognized him as well.

The Latino sighed and remained silent for a moment,"I'll tell you but since..."he started and settled himself behind the drums,twirling a drumstick,"..I'm in the choir room."he said and instantly started to drum. The band caught up with the song and he started.

_Could you be a teenage idol?_  
_Could you be a movie star?_  
_When l turn on my TV will you smile and wave at me?_  
_Telling Oprah who you are_

Amanda smiled at him as she heard his low and catchy voice. He was amazing and lead them straight through sectionals and regionals. Esteban bopped his head along with the beat and sang the next verse,standing up from his drums. He walked towards Bianca and put his hands on her shoulders.

_So you want to be a rock star_  
_With blue eyed bunny's in your bed_  
_Well, remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this_  
_You'll be famous 'cause you're dead_

_So don't go higher for desire_  
_Put it in your head_  
_Baby, Hollywood is dead_  
_You can find it in yourself_

Esteban danced his way to Aïsha and grabbed her by her waist and twirled her around. Sweeping her off her feet and doing a little basic choreography before pushing her away.

_I don't want to take you dancing_  
_When you're dancing with the world_  
_You can flash your caviar and your million dollar car_  
_I don't need that kind of girl_

_But you could be that next sensation_  
_Or will you set the latest style?_  
_You don't need a catchy song 'cause the kids will sing along_  
_When you shoot it with a smile_

_So don't go higher for desire_  
_Put it in your head_  
_Baby, Hollywood is dead_  
_You can find it in yourself_

_So don't fly higher for your fire_  
_Put it in your head_  
_Baby, Hollywood is dead_  
_You can find it in yourself_

_Keep it in your head_  
_Hollywood is dead_

_Well, you can do the mighty tango_  
_You can start your little thing_  
_You can swing from vine to vine while the kiddies wait in line_  
_With the money in their hands_

_But if you get to California_  
_Save a piece of gold for me_  
_If it's the only thing you save then I'll bet you'll never wave_  
_When I watch you on TV_

_So don't go higher for desire_  
_Put it in your head_  
_Baby, Hollywood is dead_  
_You can find it in yourself_

_So don't fly higher for your fire_  
_Put it in your head_  
_Baby, Hollywood is dead_  
_You can find it in yourself_

_Keep on loving what is true_  
_And the world will come to you_  
_You can find it in yourself_

_Love what is true_  
_And the world will come to you_  
_You can find it in yourself_  
_No, no, no, no, no_

_Keep it in your head_  
_Hollywood is dead_  
_Come, come, Hollywood is dead, babe, woo hoo_  
_Oh, Hollywood is dead, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, it's dead, Hollywood is dead, baby, baby, baby_  
_Keep on loving what is true_  
_And the world will come to you_  
_Hollywood is dead_

_Get it in your head_  
_Hollywood is dead_  
_Hollywood is dead_  
_Hollywood is dead_

Amanda again applauded first through the cheering crowd as everyone was under impression of his performance. Aïsha sure had taken interest in him and so did Bianca but not for the same reason. Damian seemed to like the guy as well. He was charming and..well nobody could deny that he was good looking. It's like that dentist Carl,he was also a man you can't say that he's ugly. The teacher approached Esteban,"So why did you come back from LA since you were living the dream and being a model?"she asked a little curious.

Esteban held back a chuckle and pointed at the choir room,"Because you needed help."he said as he revealed the paper that asked for a assistent-coach. Everyone frowned and looked at each other,unaware that they weren't with enough people anymore since last year's graduation and actually falling a little apart due to hostile relationships in between them.

**GLEE **

**Tudu tudu tudu tudu **

**Credits theme (if you want lol)**

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading my fan written episode! I hope you liked it! Reviews are **always** appreciated.

and again CHECK OUT THIS FORUM :D forum/Glee-RP/112115/

Quinten Lepido's song was : One Night Stand from Divide the Day

Other not mentioned were all from Michael Buble. 1: It's a beautiful day

2: Hollywood.


	2. Guest Stars : Disney

**AN:**I still don't own Glee. I do own my OCs . The Guest stars well..they'll be revealed while reading of course. Also don't own Disney,guys.

**This is the forum I write for and where the contest is.**

**forum/Glee-RP/112115/**

**Fan Written Glee Episode 2:**

**GUEST STARS**

He quickly turned the alarm clock off before it made its infamous annoying loud noise. A groan escaped under his breath, dropping himself back on his bed. There was no escape to school and the obligation to get up. He ran a hand through his brown curls and sighed. Robert Hammilton or better known as the man in charge for the wardrobe of Vocal adrenaline aka stylist sat up. Another day was ahead of him filled with screaming at the members of Vocal Adrenaline. Whether screaming they were fat or just too slow. They were worthless scum in his eyes. Not even close to the perfection he requested from them.

As always Robert would prepare an outfit matching the weather precast and the mood he was in. His wardrobe contained of a very large variety of trousers,shorts,shirts,jackets,socks,belts,sunglas ses,earrings,bracelets,...in one word just everything. You could say he owned a store on itself but just exclusively for him. It was even guarded by 3 locks.

An hour or 2 later he was neatly combed, washed and dressed to the latest fashion, making his way to the kitchen for his breakfast. A small tranche of toast, correctly cut in 5 equal pieces. With that came a little pot of low fat yoghurt. Exactly 105ml. No more nor less.

After breakfast and when his playlist of Brad Praisley was finished he cleared the table and grabbed the keys of his Porsche cabrio while making his way towards the exit of his penthouse. He took the elevator down and walked towards his beloved fancy ride. A familiar noise of a click the Porsche was opened. Turning his rear mirror just right to look at his curls and his perfectly epilated eyebrows. "Now, let's head to Carmel to teach those impotent brats about _real_ style." he muttered with a smirk and started his car with a loud roar.

A whole distance further at the Leerman residence two McKinley students left, heading to a large hummer. "You know we still have about 20 minutes left.."Quinten said as he wrapped an arm around Aïsha's waist. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear," That's enough for me to rock your world, _querida_."

Aïsha rolled her eyes in reply and pushed the 6 foot 2 Latino off of her,"No,Quinten."she replied shooting him a glare,"Why not?"he asked confused. " I simply am _not_ in the mood for sex."she said biting him off. "So get in the car."she said gesturing to the vehicle. Aïsha received some muttered curse words from Quinten but he obeyed and got in the shotgun seat. The smaller girl got in the driver's seat with a satisfied smirk on her face,"Good boy. Maybe you'll get a reward later."she said leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips before backing out of the drive way and heading to school.

The pair walked into the school together but went their seperate ways. The cheerio headed to her locker while Quinten made his way to his usual spot where he met his friends. "Hey,Q."Damian smiled as he gave him a nod. Quinten grinned,"Hey,Dam. What's new?"he asked. "Nothing's changed,Greg's still acting weird around me. I don't know how to get him to open up,y'know? Also I don't wanna push him."he said with a sigh. Quinten gave him a friendly pat on his back,"Hey,it'll turn out okay,dude. Greg's a...shy guy. So eh..I guess you just gotta wait."he said trying to reassure his best friend. They didn't often talk like this but sometimes when no one was around they were each other's best comfort. "Thanks,man."Damian said with a small smile and then headed to biology class together.

**…GLEE**

"You really think you can keep going as a member of Vocal Adrenaline if you're getting fatter each time I see you? There are laxatives and tooth brushes in your locker rooms! Use them before you appear in front of my eyes! Spare me your ugly appearance and your unneeded fat curves. You think these dresses and costumes are cheap? Are _easily_replaceable?! Oh yeah you better run, missy! And if you go don't ever come back. You're out of VA!"Robert yelled loudly as a girl ran out of the auditorium.

Alice gulped as she heard scream at them again. It was a horror each time. Her palms began to be a little moist and her knees lightly trembled. She had been weighing herself every day to see if she had gained or lost any. It was a very important matter. She didn't want to be yelled at or to be kicked out of VA. Alice loved it. Although it was very hard and rehearsing every day and even lunch. Hearing the crowds go loud was great. Winning nationals before New Directions appeared was also glorious. Now that ND was a much stronger group to compete at Robert had become even more severe. And so had their coach. It was literally hell.

"Alright,you miserable scum. That's it for today! Don't go sighing and complaining about me! I was_friendly_ today!"their stylist screamed before he dismissed the class. While they were spreading out he walked down the stage and headed outside.

When he was away, Alice took a breath and wiped the sweat of her forehead. Those spots were killing her again. The blonde made her way out of the auditorium as well as soon as she was dressed in her normal attire again.

"Alice! Hey, whoa..eh Robert in a good mood again?"Caitlyn asked noticing her friend's worn out appearance. "Good guess..he was 'friendly' today. Anyway, we're doing very good. I think we're absolutely going to get through sectionals. "she smiled. "That's good to know, Ali."Caitlyn replied and then looked behind them cautiously, "You didn't let Emiliana know we were heading to the movies later, right?"she whispered. Alice slapped her forehead," Oh no…I…I totally forgot, Caty." she said when realization struck her.

It was too late. The girl known as the most chipper and energetic person in whole Carmel High or perhaps whole Lima was in arrival. Seeking for her two best friends. "AAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIICEEEEEEE! CAAAAATYYYY!"she yelled as she came out of nowhere, tackling them with her hug. As always with a pink bucket of Cotton Candy in her hand. The coach forbid her to eat so much cotton candy but the mystery was that she never gained any or barely weight and also she neither had yellow teeth. Emiliana was practically perfect. She was slim,slender,had slightly curves and an amazing talent for dancing and singing. Above all that she had energy for 10 people.

Caitlyn bit her lip that she won't wince from the pain as Alice had hugged her tightly where she had a lot of bruises and a few cuts. Alice always wondered if those were from abuse but of course Caitlyn wouldn't slip anything about her family. "Where were you guys?! I looked for you everywhere! I was still changing and talking to Robert about the costumes for the lead singers! I wanted pink but he said blue is the colour of Vocal Adrenaline and that will stay like that. And then he just kept on talking about that. I didn't understand everything he sad though. Also you heard that the girls get a whole song without the boys for Sectionals? I'm so excited for it! That's why I brought not one...but two! Two buckets of cotton candy today!"she said pulling back and showing her pink buckets dangling in both of her hands,"You guys want some? I have enough for everyone! Unless the whole school wants then I think I should check on buying some more.."she said tapping her chin with a small frown on her expression

Alice chuckled once she had yelped from the sudden hug,"Don't worry you won't have to buy cotton candy for whole Carmel,Em."she said laying her hand on her shoulder. Indeed she was exhausting but they were best friends after all. Caitlyn on the other hand was easier agitated by her behaviour,"I was just waiting for Alice in the hall. I didn't see you in Math class though. "she said with a frown.

"Ooohh no no no,I was in McKinley!"Emiliana said as she opened her bucket to take some cotton candy out.

"McKinley? What were you doing there? You aren't a double thing,are you?"Caitlyn asked narrowing her eyes a bit. She hated Carmel but McKinley wasn't any better in her eyes.

Emiliana nibbled on her pink fuzzy candy, "What?! No no no no, silly!"she giggled waving it off. " I was with someone I met in the newbie café!"

Alice smiled,"Who did you meet,Em?"she asked, walking towards their lockers

"She's so cute! I tell you! She's 14 and her name's Shiloh! Isn't that an awesome name? I mean I never heard of that one before. It's like super unique! But she's very shy... When I tried to talk to her she instantly ran away but I followed her."she rambled excited

Caitlyn frowned, did Emi ever realize she was a little stalkerish?

"She's got beautiful black hair and she's kind of small. But the thing is I think she's being bullied...she has like all this bruises on her body like Caty has."she said lifting her shirt. "Hey!"she said and pulled it back down,"Don't do that,Emily."she said a little annoyed and embarassed.

Alice blushed a little when she did even though she had no reason. She quickly opened her locker to put grab her books from History and Biology.

Emi giggled,"Well so I felt like I should help her! Isn't it like super sad?!"she said changing her smile into a pout

Both Alice and Caitlyn sighed,there really wasn't any chance to get a word into her,"Yeah,sure,Em."Caitlyn said with a small smile,giving in.

Emiliana hugged both of them,"YAY! I'm meeting her again tomorrow! If you want come to the park as well!"she suggested

The redhead bit her lip,"Eh…I can't,Em. I got…eh stuff to do."she said. Alice shook her head,"I can't either, I have to work at the manege."she said slightly frowning at Caitlyn's behavior.

Emiliana nodded with a small sigh,"Alrighty..but you definitely should meet her later!"she said then again excited

**…GLEE**

That night a small brunette stumbled out of a night club. Her phone in her hand and her dress not anymore in the state it had been when she had entered the club. She never brought more than 20$. why would she? Guys paid her drinks and everything she needed for her. Aïsha made her way through an alley, holding herself up by the walls," Arhhh..."she groaned feeling her head pounding. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Of course she had done this million times before but she had never felt like this before. Her head was litteraly throbbing. " Hey, watch it!"a guy yelled. Had she bumped into someone? Who would be in an alley at eh...what time was it? She needed support so she clung to him. She couldn't think clear. "Let go of me!"Rick yelled. "You're drunk!"he added as he grabbed her arms and put them against the walls. Aïsha slipped down the wall,sitting on e ground. She really had lost it."M-my head..."she groaned again,"C-call...eh..arhh.."she muttered and a second later her head hit the ground. "Wha- Are you...hey hey!"were the last things she heard.

Next thing she knew was that she found herself in the hospital. The old familiar clinical bed and that cold interior of the room were clearifying it enough for her. If only her parents knew how many time she had been here. She slowly sat up with again a slight throbbing in her head but less painful like before. What happened last night? Had she drunk too much? Did she fall back in her drugs pattern? "Good,you're awake. You've been lucky,young lady."a doctor told her when she walked in.  
Aïsha frowned confused,"How did I..?"  
"A guy brought you and stayed here until 5 am."the doctor replied as she scribbled something on her board," , we've seen that in past years you've been here frequently. For the same reason. Drugs."she said not really amused  
"What? I..I don't even remember taking any!"Aïsha yelled in defense but then grabbed her head as she frlt the throbbing getting worse.  
"Let's go over some basic check ups.."the doctor sighed and walked over to her bed.  
The brunette didn't struggle against her but kept wondering who the guy was. Quinten? Damian?

**…GLEE**

Amanda wondered if the kids would find this a good subject to sing about. She wasn't hundred percent sure that this would work. Of course she loved the genre of music but most of her students didn't. Although she was certain that Quinten loved it. With a sigh she picked up her papers and headed to the white board. She picked up the pen ready to write down the subject of the week when they'd sit down.

Her students began to enter the classroom and sat down in their usual spots. Quinten and Aïsha in the back while Bianca and Thobias sat in the front. Esteban was here now as well but stayed up front next to Amanda. Damian entered a little later and sat down next to his best friend Q.

spoke up," That's for the first time everybody enters so silently. Anyway.." she began an walked to the board,"..let's hope this week's subject will completely change this! This week is…drum roll please?"she asked to one of the band members in the room.

In big letters she wrote: _**DISNEY**_

Amanda smiled at the students who remained silent. "Disney, ? Really? What do you expect from us? That we come in with gowns and dresses with birds singing in the hallway and following us all around? Waiting on our Prince Charming to swoop us in their arms and kiss us awake." Aïsha commented as she scrunched up her nose at the subject. "And how is this ethical? Or how you put it:'_To reflect yourself. Your inner emotions and to know each other and ourselves better every week.'_"she mocked as she mimicked Amanda."It are freaking fairytales and princess' tales. It sucks." Esteban interrupted her," Don't talk to like that. I'm sure she has a good reason And come on who doesn't love some Disney,huh?It's kind of nostalgic ,right?"he asked looking around the classroom but didn't get any reply. "Really?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's cool.."Damian broke the silence with a small smile but was uncertain if it was alright to speak up. A smile came back on Amanda's face. Bianca shrugged," Yeah, eh.. Disney's okay. I guess." he said even though he knew he loved it.

nodded," Alright, now guys I want you to pick out a song and let us know what_Disney learned you or made you realize.."_she said excited.

Bianca and Thobias looked at each other, uncertain how they would do this. Both of them weren't really into Rock and neither of them had actually really a 'Disney' voice. It will be quite a task then.

"I'm not yet finished!"Amanda called out," As you have all noticed since last graduation, Glee club has seriously lost some members. We're well counted with 5! We are with 7 people of shortage to compete for Sectionals! So go out there, make some advertisement for Glee club. Spread the word about the subject of this week and who knows? Maybe we'll have some new members by the end of next week?"she said enthousiastic.

As if the bell was working in the students' favor it rang. The students left the choir room with some fuss and some already trying to find a song that'll fit.

**…GLEE**

Amanda loved to go to the park with her little daughter. It was also always funny and adorable with what stories she came up with. Wicked witch trees or lazy lake snakes. She never regretted having her one single time . Okay, maybe she did a little when she was in her last year of College. It was such a stress. Watching her and caring for her baby while following all her courses at home and going to class ever so often. Having to find a babysit and all of that. It was a real

"Mommy mommy!",a little girl happily cheered as she saw Amanda. The French teacher cracked up a smile and picked her up in her arms. "What's up,baby girl?"she asked brushing her fingers through her toddler's long brown curls.

"There's a lady who wants to see you!",Sheva said pointing towards a female figure walking over the path, approaching them," Hello, Amanda.",the familiar blonde said with a little wave. Amanda's eyes widened as she recognized her. "A-ann?" When Ann heard she still knew her a smile appeared on her face.

"Just some water is fine,Amanda.",Ann said as she sat on the couch. Amanda nodded and took out two glasses. It was…different to have people over in her tiny apartment for once. She sat down next to her and handed her water,"Here you go."

"Thanks. I have to say,you haven't changed anything."she said with a small wink.

Amanda slightly blushed,"Oh eh..neither have you. But what are you doing here anyway? Weren't you in well..New York. Living your dream and stuff. You wanted Broadway,right?"she asked a little confused.

Ann bit her lip,"Well.."

Amanda frowned,"Did something go wrong..?"

Ann sighed and began to tell,"When I was in high school.. I had a boyfriend. He broke up with me and I became.. desperate for a bit, and.. and everyone always made these comments about the new Creative Writing tea-"

"Wait up,you already told me that story."Amanda said confused,"You're jumping around the bush,Ann. You can just tell me what happened."she said having a quick look at Sheva but she was watching TV. She placed her hand on Ann's.

"Well,after your visit in New York..he came to look for me. I thought I was doing well again. I applied for the college I wanted,like you said and..things went wrong."Ann slightly began to tear as she all remembered it,"I didn't know what to do,Amanda. I..I was foolish to accept his love again and things just didn't turn out like I hoped they would. He again found another to just..screw. I was devastated and..I came to find you."she said looking Amanda in the eyes with her own watery pair.

Amanda sadly frowned and pulled her in a hug. She and Ann well...let's say they had some history together too. Ann was 5 years younger than Amanda but when they met each other at a cafe in California they hit it off right away. On the friendship level though. Amanda was working there for her application to Berkley and Ann well..she lived there.

One day she had this fight with one of her ex-girlfriends and she was just...so depressed. What she hadn't expected was that Ann well...was going through some curious lesbian phase? They had sex that same night after hitting it off at a karoake bar with too many drinks.

The next morning Ann was completly crazy about what they had done and left instantly after an argument. She hadn't seen her friend ever since. That's probably when she moved to New York to realize that musical dream of hers. She would have loved to join her but...pregnancy prevented that.

Amanda reached out to wipe her tears away but she scooted back,"I'm sorry to come and bother you with this. I..I should go."Ann said but Amanda took her hand,"No,don't...eh.."she thought for a reason to see her again in a less confronting way,"Meet me at the school I teach,William McKinley. I'll be in the auditorium."Amanda said giving her a small kind smile.

Ann remained silent for a second but then nodded,"Okay..I'll see you there."she said softly and then left without another word.

**...GLEE**

Even though it was still quite hot in Lima for this time of year,which was rare, a lot of people still came to Lima Bean for coffee. But for the colder beverages. The coffee place was one of the more popular places besides BreadStix were a lot of people came. Lima didn't have much 'fun' places, let's stand exciting.

"Greg,where you at?"Damian asked as he waved his hand in front of his boyfriend. Gregory blinked and met Damian's blue eyes,"Oh,I-i..sorry I was day dreaming."he said slightly blushing. The large football player placed his hand on his,"It's okay,so wanna go to the movies with me Saturday?"he asked. Gregory seemed to hesitate for a moment,"Ehm..yes,sure. Sounds fun."he said although he didn't sound sure.

Damian could read him very well,"Babe,..you sure? I mean,if you're still well..unsure."he said rubbing his neck. He knew Gregory still wasn't yet comfortable to be out in public as gay. His boyfriend was so fragile and shy. It was totally adorable but he tried to help him to open a bit up and let him see there was nothing wrong with it. He would do anything.

The tall football jock sighed as he thought how he could possibly pull him out of his shell. He walked to the auditorium. A dramatic single spot on him while the stage was dark and turned into a dark blue with stars. Damian had been going through his Disney DVD collection. He always been a fan of Lion King. Now he knew it,his song he would bring. Damian wasn't the best singer in Glee Club but he could sure manage his notes. He was known for his rather low and deep voice.

**(watch?v=5XhufW7-c_k)**

In a perfect world,  
one we've never known,  
we would never need  
to face the world alone.

They can have the world.  
We'll create our own.  
I may not be brave nor strong or smart,  
but somewhere in my secret heart,

_The Lion King 2 when Kiara sings to Kovu everything is going to be okay and that they'll eventually have to turn back to the others and confess they love each other no matter how or what they think about it. He definitely had found the song he wanted to sing in Glee club this week._

I know love will find a way.  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
if you are there beside me.

Like dark turning into day,  
somehow we'll come through.  
Now that I've found you,  
love will find a way.

_Damian kept his eyes on Gregory as he sat on the front row. He knew things will be going slow but...it was all worth it. His Asian boyfriend's cheeks heated up and began to show their signature crimson tomato red colour which Damian loved so much. It was truly adorable._

I was so afraid.  
Now I realize  
love is never wrong, and so it never dies.  
There's a perfect world  
shining in your eyes.

And if only they could feel it too,  
the happiness I feel with you,  
they'd know  
love will find a way.  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
if we are there together.

Like dawn turning into day,  
somehow we'll come through.  
Now I've found you,  
love will find a way.

I know love will find a way.

When the song finished Gregory had tears in his eyes and ran out of the auditorium. Amanda sadly frowned and so did his best friend Quinten. His wingman was aware how difficult Gregory was on that level. Even though his parents were homosexual he still feared it. He just didn't want to risk anything to get Damian or himself hurt. his mothers were already..."bullied" by their collegues or just plain people who looked at them with disgust. Gregory wasn't ashamed,he was afraid.

"GREG!"he shouted and began to follow him. "Come back!" Damian caught up with Gregory easily since his boyfriend wasn't really athletic. He pulled him back as he managed to grab his upper arm. When his blue eyes met Gregory's the boy began to cry. He clutched to Damian's shirt,"I..I-i I'm so s-s-sorry.." The jock sighed and caressed his back,"It's okay,Greg..."

Gregory looked up with watery eyes after a few seconds,slightly sobbing,"I..I do l-love you too,Damian..I really do..I-i.." "Shh,..it's okay,I said. I know you do.."Damian said with a small kind smile and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arms around him,holding him close.

**...GLEE**

"I still don't know why we've let ourself convince to meet up with someone from McKinley."Caitlyn groaned,arms crossed. Alice chuckled shyly,"Caty,you know what happens when you dissapoint Emiliana. She'll get crazy..even more than usual."she said patting her friend's shoulder. Both of them entered the Newbie Cafe where they had promised to meet Emiliana and this...Shiloh girl. Neither of them really knew something about her. They were confused when they didn't see Emi anywhere. "Where the hell is that little btch now? She didn't fooled us,right?"Caitlyn huffed as she frowned. Alice looked around and saw a pink bucket sitting on a table. She lightly chuckled and patted her friend's arm again,"Caty,...look."she said and pointed at the bucket which contained Emi's favourite pink sugary candy. They both walked over and sat down.

After a while a 5'4 ft pale black haired girl came into the cafe,looking uncomfortable. "Oh my...isn't that..the girl she talked about?"Alice whispered. Caitlyn frowned,"Damn...she's...skelleton skinny."she said scrunching her nose but then sadly frowned. Shiloh had one hand over her body resting on her other upper arm. The blonde stood up and met the girl halfway,"Hey,you must be Shiloh. I'm Alice and that over there is Caitlyn. We're...Emiliana's friends."she said introducing themselves carefully.

Shiloh still looked like a scared puppy but spoke up,"Hi.."

Alice lightly frowned at the small reply but she shook it off,"Come sit with us."she said giving her a smile. Guiding her through the tables and eventually they reached the little table with the pink bucket on it. "So...Shiloh..how a-"CAitlyn started,wanting to make a conversation but then got interrupted by music. Was that an ukelele? Alice's eyes widened a bit,"Emily.."

Emiliana walked towards them,playing on a ukelele,"Hey Shiloh! Wonderful that you came! I'm so excited! I even brought my uke to sing for you! It's an ol' time classic from Disney! You said that's the assignment for Glee Club in McKinley right? Oh no you didn't tell me I figured it out and saw you hesitating in front of the paper! So here I am! Ready to sing for you!"she said excited and began. Meanwhile she sang she tapped her foot for the rythm;

**( watch?v=f63ekaNol6I)**

**Emiliana - You've got a Friend in Me**

You've Got A Friend In Me by  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me

_Shiloh slumped inbetween her shoulders and blushed,embarrassed and not liking the attention too much. Also she was wondering already what hour it was to get home to her abusive foster parents. How she was scared of them and also hated them. Her parents had died in a car crash and since they she's been moving in the system._

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

_Emiliana leaned closer to her friend Shiloh who just seemed to react reluctantly every time she approached her. But for some reason she still kept sitting there. Caitlyn found it weird. She had expected the blackhaired fragile girl to make a run for it as soon as she began to sing to her._

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too

Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die

You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

When Emiliana finished her song,Shiloh teared up and made a run for it. The people clapping,applauding for them became too much for her. She didn't want to draw too much attention to her. She could also move away for another foster home with yet another pair of abusive parents who just do it for the money. Shiloh was a real introvert girl and just wanted to be left alone...

"Shiloh! Wait!"Emiliana called out as she ran after her.

The smaller girl was faster than Emiliana. She turned the corner and kept on going as if she was fleeing from a cop. Em noticed she was just heading home and let her go. It was of no use... She had to try something else. She knew what was going on in that house and she needed help. Instantly.

**...GLEE**

Aïsha had been released from the hospital again but her parents didn't know of course. How could they? They were always away. They came home on her birthday and for New Year sometimes. That's it. In 3 years she had seen her mother and father only 10 times for a period of 2 to 5 days. That wasn't much if you reckon. Quinten came to pick her up and drop her back off at her house. When they stopped in front of it he closed her door and gripped firmly on the steering wheel,"Aïsh...this isn't working anymore. You're totally out of line,babe."he said sounding obviously disappointed.

"What?! Quinten,I told you! I didn't do it on purpose,I swear!"Aïsha yelled offended and angry,"Something happened..something must've put something in my drink to drug me afterwards...I never had that before... Really not even in my past,babe. You have to believe me."she said with a frown.

Her boyfriend kept looking at her,trying to figure out what to believe and what not. Quinten rubbed his forehead and sighed,"Fine,..I believe you,Aïsh but…don't make me so…worried again,okay? "

Aïsha smiled but then put her signature smirk on her expression,"Aww,were you worried?"she cooed

Quinten frowned,"Y-yeah, of course I was."he said slightly blushing.

The small brunette leaned over and kissed him quickly," You're so gullible." she said and then unlocked her door as she leaned over him in her usual seductive way. Aïsha got out of the car and waved at him before getting in her house.

Quinten sighed but smiled," That girl is going to be the death of me.."he muttered and drove away.

**…GLEE**

She pushed on the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to come and open the door. It had been a while since she had been here. But she knew for sure that she could help her. Or at least her daddy could. Finally the door went open and a tall tanned 15 year old girl opened the door," Oh dang,it's you. What are you doing here?"she asked,as if she had never changed. She still had that sass in her voice.

Emiliana gave her an innocent smile,"I need your help with something, Jamie. And real quick. It's about this girl I met. Her name's Shiloh! And she's got these beautiful blue eyes but she looks so sad all the time! That's probably because she gets beaten in her foster home! And she's so pretty and so cute! I mean have you ever heard the name Shiloh before? That already says a lot huh? Doesn't it? I mean it really does huh! And she's like so sma-"

**"EMILIANA!"**Jamie yelled for her to stop. "What the heck did you just say? Is she getting' beatin' home?"she asked in disbelief or just hoping it wasn't what she thought.

The bubbly girl bit her lip and nodded,"Yeah…"she muttered apologetic

"Come in then.."she said stepping aside to let her in.

…

"So because I'm going to audition I have to take her with me to it? Or at least convince her to sing just a group number while my dad does a Child Service search through the whole house and interrogate those people who have beatin' her up like a cow?"Jamie asked as she had summed everything up. Emiliana nodded happily,"Yes! Exactly, J!"

Jamie sighed,"Alright,I'll do this but on one condition!"she warned. "Anything,J!"Emiliana smiled broadly.

"You won't come and spy on us because you're in VA and I'll be in ND then."Jamie said raising an eyebrow at her. Emiliana frowned,"That's all? Sure,that's fine with me."she shrugged and then stood up to hug her friend tight,"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!"she repeated thousands times again and again kissing her cheek as well.

Jamie sighed but what could she do? Say no to Emiliana,that's something you should never do. And after all you always receive the funniest and most loyal friendships with her. She really was something special.

The next day in McKinley she kept a close eye on the audition sheet on the pin wall. Somewhere around the beginning of lunch break she saw the small black haired freshman look at it closely. Jamie had already written her name on it but Emiliana asked her to make that girl open up. But how?

During lunch she headed to 's office to discuss things. Jamie told her all about Shiloh's complicated situation and that her daddy would a home seeking through if she would give her permission to since she's a teacher and she could report such suspicions. Amanda nodded and agreed with it. After that she told Jamie could audition for Glee club.

Jamie took a breath as she stood on the stage of the auditorium. She was nervous as she let out her inhaled breath into a shaky sigh. Jamie had chosen this song also a Disney one because every word was true about herself. The girl had even a whole performance planned. She took her waitress outfit and even had a plate in her hand and began,"

**( watch?v=ljdAYTH5QSY****)**

**Jamie - Almost there - Princess and the Frog**

Mama... I don't have time for dancing !  
That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style

This whole town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
And getting closer, closer, every day.

_Jamie took a leap as she went higher with her notes and hit some kick ass vocal chords. She had a deep and broad voice. She threw off her apron and jumped on a chair,walking on the table._

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!  
People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care  
Tribes and tribulations have had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there

_She thought about her daddy who was always so far away or working late for their family. They didn't have it broad on the money level. She really looked up to him and her father always told her she had to work to get somewhere but also have fun a bit at the same time. Open your eyes to what you have...and what you need and after that what you want._

I remember Daddy told me : "Fairytales can come true  
But you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way

Just doing what I do  
Look out boys I'm coming through

_Jamie let herself go in the song and felt it all flow through her body and soul. This is what she loved. This really was it!_

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!

There's been tribes and tribulations,  
You know I've had my share.  
But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

I'm a-lmost-there !

_She ended it with a last but kick ass line,her voice escalating once again and handling it with soul,jazz and passion._

Amanda applauded as she stood up,"That was great,Jamie! You're in for New Directions! Congrats!"she smiled broadly. She really has an amazing voice,she thought. Definitely a win for sectionals and also...this girl had a spark. You could see it and even feel it when she sung.

**…GLEE**

"Why did you want to meet me here,Amanda?"Ann asked confused as she stood with her on the stage. The curtains were closed and there was no one else in the auditorium. The Glee teacher smiled,"Trust me,Ann."she said and walked passed her and sat down at the piano. Ann frowned and looked behind her as she heard a sound of the curtains opening. The whole group of New Directions appeared with Damian behind the drums. A beat began and Amanda played the first chords.

**Amanda**:  
A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
when your fast asleep,  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for you keep..

_Shiloh had been replaced to another foster home out of the state but Amanda and Jamie's father made sure it was a good and permanent this time. She still was shy but you could see she opened up as she stood there. Jamie quickly walked to her and pulled her on the stage with the other members of Glee club_

**Jamie**:  
Have Faith in your dreams and someday,  
Your Rainbow will come smiling through..

**Aïsha**:  
No matter how your heart is grievin,  
If you keep on believin..

**Amanda**:  
The dream that you wish will come true.

_The whole club approached Ann and Esteban handed her a piece of paper,written on it. "A dream is what your heart makes. Love Amanda." A tear welled up in Ann's eye corner and she broadly smiled at Amanda behind the piano_

(Chorus)  
**All**: Hey Yea Yea  
**Jamie**: Yea Yea!  
**All**: Hey Yea Yea Yea  
**Jamie**: Yea!  
**All**: Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!

**Quinten & Thobias**:  
A dream is a wish your heart makes..

**Aïsha**:  
When you're feeling small...

**Quinten:**

He sang and approached his girlfriend,taking her hand.

Alone in the night you whisper..  
Thinking no one can hear you at all

**Bianca:**

smiled a bit sadly as she looked at Aïsha and Quinten

You wake..  
With the morning sunlight..

**Amanda sang as she left the piano and took Ann's hands,smiling at her**:

To find fortune that is smiling on you..  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true..

(Chorus)  
**Jamie & Bianca**: Hey yea yea yea Hey yea  
(**All**: A dream is a wish)  
**Jamie & Bianca**: Hey yea yea yea Hey yea

**Thobias**:  
When you can dream, then you can start  
(**Bianca**: Then you can start!)  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(**Bianca**: Make with your heart)

**Ann & Amanda**:  
When you can dream, then you can start  
(**All**: A dream is a wish, Yeah!)  
A dream is a wish you..  
**All**: Make with your heart

**Esteban**: A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Jamie**:  
When you're fast asleep..  
(**Esteban**: Fast asleep)

**Thobias**:  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches

**Shiloh**:  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
(**Quinten**: Keep...)  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
(**Jamie & Quinten**: Fortune that is smiling on you)

**Amanda & Ann:**  
Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true..

**Bianca**:  
No matter how your heart is grievin'

If you keep on believin'

**Aïsha**:  
The dream that you wish will come true

**Bianca**: Yea Yea  
**(All**: em hm, Yea yea, Yea Yea)

A dream is a wish

**All:**  
When you can dream, then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(**Shiloh**: A dream is a wish)

**All**: When you can dream, then you can start..  
(**Girls**: A dream is a wish yeah)

**All:** A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(**Quinten**: You Know!)  
(**Jamie**: Make with your heart!)

**All**: When you can dream  
(**Esteban**: Whoo!)  
Then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart..  
(**Jamie**: Yea Yea)

**Amanda**:  
When you can dream, then you can start  
(**Esteban**: Can start)

**Ann:**  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(**Amanda:** Make with your heart)

(**Quinten**: A dream is a wish, Yeah Yeah)

**All**: When you can dream, then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(**Aïsha**: A dream is a wish)

**All:** When you can dream, then you can start, a dream is a wish you make with you heart..  
(**Bianca,Aïsha,Quinten,Thobias & Jamie**: Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea, Yeaaa, Yea Yea)

**_This is the link to the song :_**

**_watch?v=mtK9_TVou-I_**

**_(Original Disney Cinderella - A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes version: watch?v=tjIssqHQJ6o )_**

Ann turned towards Amanda and hugged her tightly. The club gathered around them smiling. Even though Shiloh would move soon and she'd not be able to stay here in Glee club... she had a nice time. Also they had a new member now. Jamie Scott with a deep and strong voice. Definitely a win for the team.

**...GLEE**

The next morning Amanda drops Ann off at the train station. But before she goes Ann pulls Amanda in a tight hug again,"Thank you..for everything,Amanda."she whispered and a single tear escaped from her eye corner. Rolling over cheek and falling on Amanda's neck. The French teacher hugged the blonde back,"No problem,Ann...always."she said slightly hoping she'd see her friend again. If not it would be on a stage on Broadway. "Now,.."she said and pulled back from the hug,"..go make that dream true,Ann. You deserve it more than anyone."Amanda said with a smile. "Oh and...be sure to enjoy your time with your co lead singers."

Ann lightly chuckled as she wiped her eyes,"I will.."she said and took her bag. She got on the train but stopped on the little step,waving at her friend. Amanda waved back,smiling but a blush spread across her cheek as she saw Ann wink at her before dissapearing in the train to take a seat.

When the conductor of the train arrived she quickly searched her pockets for her ticket but pulled something else out," _A dream is what your Heart makes. Love Amanda_." A smile instantly crossed her face again. Yes,she wasn't planning on disappointing her friend. Definitely not.

**GLEE**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are**_**always**_**welcome & appreciated.**

**This is the forum I write for and where the contest is.**

**forum/Glee-RP/112115/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiloh , Ann or Rick! They're other one's OC on the Glee forum. It was part of the assignment of course!**


End file.
